


Orgy for One

by StealthKaiju



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, The author needs to take a long hard look at themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Eddie is asleep. Venom is bored.Wake up Eddie.





	Orgy for One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching Venom and rereading Nebula by Savannah Horrocks. And sugar. And my own deep psychological issues.

_Eddie…Eddie… wake up and play…_

He bolted upright and kicked his covers off. He had been in that liminal space between waking and sleep, and was trying to work out whether the words were his subconscious or Venom speaking in his head.

 

_Eddie… we are bored. Play with us Eddie._

It was not in his head, but whispered in his ear. He could feel the symbiote’s hot breath tickle over his ear and neck, the touch of very sharp teeth as it nuzzled into his collarbone.

 

‘What, now?’ he laughed nervously. ‘Cards? Chess? I think I have a travel Scrabble somewhere…’

 

Two sinuous tendrils, the blue-black of crow feathers and as thick as his forearm, wrapped around his torso, pulling him back down to lie on the bed. Except between him and the mattress lay a thick, gelatinous layer, as the symbiote stretched to lay Eddie on top of him. It was a bit like lying on warm pulsing jello.

 

(Eddie realised how weird a thought that was – just as well he was a journalist, and not planning on going into creative literature any time soon.)

 

The mass underneath him shifted slightly. He could feel it on the back of his thighs and his shoulders, a gentle pressing that relaxed and warmed his muscles.

 

‘Hhmm… feels nice,’ he mumbled, feeling sleepy again.

 

There was a sharp bite to shoulder, not quite enough to break the skin but certainly enough to sting. He jumped, but found his movement restricted by a lattice of black tendrils laid out like a net over his legs. ‘What the…?’

 

_Stay awake!_

Well, he was wide awake now. And trapped. More tendrils had moved over his arms, a writhing mass, pulling his arms further from his body. He tried to pull them back but it was if he were bound by ropes.

 

Black, pulsing, _living_ ropes.

 

‘Venom, what are you…? This is not…’ he tried to keep his voice steady, authoritarian, but panic had made it high and breathy.

 

_You were lonely Eddie. Now you are not lonely. But it has been such a long time since you played…_

Eddie closed his eyes, shook his head to clear it. Bewildered and confused, he tried to understand. ‘Wait, you mean… you’re talking about sex?!’ he shouted.

 

There was a tickling sensation along his neck and along the sides of his torso. Felt weird. Nice at the same time, but mainly weird.

 

_Feels good, doesn’t it Eddie? Let us make you feel good._

Venom’s words were said in his head, reverberating in his skull. The tickling sensation round his neck and torso became stronger, like fingers kneading into his flesh. Teeth nipped lightly at his earlobe, his nipples and also at the crease of his thighs. A wet tongue lapped in his belly button and another in-between his toes.

 

This was wrong, he couldn’t… he couldn’t…

 

A warm hot tongue slid up between the back of his thighs, easing its way between his cheeks and inside him. Stretching him gently.

 

This was wrong, he shouldn’t… he shouldn’t…

 

_Let us look after you Eddie. We always look after you, don’t we?_

Eddie conceded that was mostly true. He was faster, stronger and healthier with Venom, almost invulnerable. Venom was much better at knowing when Eddie needed to eat and sleep than he had ever been. His senses were heightened, and he always had an ally, a protector, even in the most perilous situations. And they were eating fewer people, so at least he could argue he was a good influence on the symbiote.

 

This thought process became much difficult when Eddie realised he was getting hard. A tentacle had coiled around him, moving up and down, and it was warm and wet and oh god that felt good…

 

This was wrong, he should stop it. He should… he should…

 

Eddie moaned softly, as heat moved around his body, turning his muscles to water. The tongue at his entrance went deeper, sliding over that bundle of nerves that made electricity shoot all through his cells.

 

It felt as if hundreds of hands and mouths were moving over him, nails scratching and teeth gently biting. His wrists were pulled together behind his back as he felt himself be lifted away from the bed, suspended by the many limbs holding him up, gently and reverently turned about, as a jeweller might lift a diamond to the light to inspect it.

 

_So pretty…_

‘Pretty?! I am not-‘ His protest was silenced by a hot limb pushed into his mouth. It was smooth, and slick with something that had the texture and taste of agave syrup. Disgruntled, he still found himself licking and sucking it, opening his mouth to bring it further down his throat.

 

_So very pretty. Such a pretty, little whore. You want this, don’t you Eddie? Want us._

Eddie tried to think rationally, but found he could not. White stars had already dotted his vision, he could feel that tension in his limbs like elastic about to snap, and that heat and pressure build-up in his balls.

 

_Yes,_ he thought. _Fuck, yes I want it._

As soon as he had thought it, something heavy pushed into him, a flash of hot, nail-like pain, then just bliss. Liquid bliss, down his throat, round his cock, up inside him. Wriggling, pulsating, liquid bliss that held him just teetering from the edge of orgasm.

 

_You’re ours Eddie. Ours._

Yes, yes, he was theirs, completely, utterly, whatever they wanted of him, just don’t let it stop now, please don’t stop.

 

The thrusts got harder, more forceful, his hands pulled back further, his legs bent back towards him. The hands and mouths over him became more frenzied, exquisitely so. Eddie felt that pressure build up, his groans becoming louder, his vision white-out.

 

The release was wonderful. For a few minutes his mind was blank, full of empty space, a universe inside his head. A few seconds of respite, then he was washed over with the pleasure of Venom’s release, in all its inhuman glory.

 

When he came to his throat was hoarse. He must have been screaming. He felt an ache all over, but a good kind. Venom had lowered him to the bed and used the blanket to clean him off. He was aware of being turned to his side, enveloped by a warm body behind him.

 

_Go to sleep, Eddie._

Eddie found it easy to comply, his eyelids already heavy. ‘Okay boss,’ he mumbled. ‘Thank you.’

 

He was left to sleep for a few hours. Until dawn’s early light tried to sneak her silken threads through the gap in the curtains.

 

_Eddie…Eddie… wake up and play…_


End file.
